Magical colour
by Elise.v
Summary: Merlin wakes up some day, and sees that his eyes are glowing gold, and there's nothing he can do about it. Gaius is away to a patient for at least three more days. Merlin doesn't know what to do, and has to hide his eyes, he doesn't want the whole castle to know he has magic right? But then he makes a discovery, there are much more consequences than he thought there would be.
1. Headache

**Hey, Just a story that popped into my head. I hope you like it. I don't know if I shall continue, or how many Chapters it will be. Enjoy, and I love reviews. :D  
Oh and as you probably already knew, I don't own Merlin.  
**_Merlin wakes up some day, and sees that his eyes are glowing gold, and there's nothing he can do about it. Gaius is away to a patient for at least three more days. Merlin doesn't know what to do, and has to hide his eyes, he doesn't want the whole castle to know he has magic right? But then he makes a discovery, there are much more consequences than he thought. _**  
**

Merlin woke up with a terrible headache, causing him to rub his eyes almost constantly, moping all the time he did so. He got up and shuffled over to his closet. When he looked out the window he saw the sun shining brightly. He rapidly closed his eyes again as the light was too bright for his headache. His eyes were watery of the unexpected light-attack. Realizing it had to be midday, he quickly got dressed and ran off to the King's chambers. He couldn't blame Gaius for his lateness since the old physician was on his way to a patient at the border of Camelot. He had left even before dawn. Merlin hadn't wanted Gaius to wake him at that time, because that was far too early for Merlin.

Merlin ran blindly, rubbing his still-watery eyes, through the corridors that led him to the King's chambers. Luckily there weren't many other servants on his way. The servants who were there, followed the hurrying boy with their gaze, and smirked when he ran past them.

When Merlin approached the chamber doors he didn't bother with knocking, actually he never knocked, except when it was urgent. He opened the doors and walked in, only to notice his friend wasn't present and had left an enormous mess behind. Probably when he tried to dress himself, because the floor was covered with his friend's clean clothes. Merlin rolled his eyes, regretting it immediately as it hurt his headache -if possible- even more.

After rubbing his eyes (again), he walked over to Arthur's closet and began to collect all the clothing that was spread on the floor. He folded it up and laid it on the shelves. When he finished the job, he closed the doors. That was when he saw his reflection in the mirror on the door. His eyes widened and he slightly flinched back from the mirror. His eyes were glowing gold, and not just a little bit! He looked again, closer this time. Why didn't it stop!? If anyone would see him like this, he would be dead by tomorrow morning, burned at the stake or something! It was like a big banner with _'Hello, I'm a sorcerer, Execute me!'_ on it. He was freaking out, he knew he was. He tried to rub his eyes. When they still were gold, seeming to shine even brighter, he ran a trembling hand trough his hair. Gaius would know what to do, but of course Gaius had to be away for three whole days. _And just how much can happen in three days. _He thought.

Of course that was the moment when he heard Arthur approaching, talking to some noble guy. Merlin cursed his eyes silently and panicked. He had to hide his eyes. The first thing that popped into his -still aching- head was his neckerchief. He quickly untied the cloth and re-tied it on his head. He couldn't see anything right now, but the dark softened his headache a little. The door opened and the King entered the room.

"What the... Merlin? What on earth are you doing, playing 'blindman's buff' or something?" Arthur said with a mocking grin on his face.

"No, Sire," He always used Arthur's title when he was nervous. He cursed himself for doing so, because now Arthur could see that he was nervous too. "I-I just..." Oh great, stuttering. That was even a better evidence of his nervousness.

Arthur knew Merlin was acting weird. Had Merlin something to hide? He decided to ignore it, and gave Merlin a fake frown, who Merlin obviously couldn't see. "You look ridiculous, just take off that cloth and make yourself useful."

"Woah!" Merlin protested. "Can't you see I've cleaned up all your clothes?" He said, ignoring his King's orders.

"Merlin! Don't try to change the subject. And besides, you weren't there to wake me, where were you?" Merlin tried to tell him a weird excuse, still not taking off the red cloth. It irritated Arthur so he interrupted the servant's week excuse. "If you don't take off that cloth right now, I'll do it for you!" Merlin shook his head and begun to run to the doors.

"NEVER!" He yelled.

Arthur laughed. He wondered how Merlin possibly reached the door without stumbling or falling. He was impressed, and therefor he just let Merlin be. Also he was just too tired, his morning wasn't one of the best. He flopped down on his bed and smirked. He was glad to have Merlin as his friend. He wouldn't admit it if anyone asked, but Merlin was his friend, actually his _best_ friend.

**-I've a 5-days school trip tomorrow, so I can't update then, sorry-**


	2. What's happening?

**Hey guys. Last Friday I set foot in my own country again. I had to speak English all the time when I was in York, now I can finally speak Dutch again! :p Not that I don't like English, I mean, I write my story's in English. :D I had a lot of fun in York and her museums. The food was HEAVEN #Englishbreakfast :p **

**I'm glad that a lot of you guys like Magical colour! WOW! Thank you guys so much! Already 25 followers for only one chapter! Thanx for all the follows favs and reviews! :D It keeps me writing. I try to write as best as I can, so I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. :)**

* * *

_Merlin pov._

Merlin was out of breath. He had run the whole way, still blinded. It didn't realy matter though, because he could walk the way with his eyes closed. When he finally closed the door of Gaius' chambers, he sank gasping to the ground. After a few deep breaths he untied his neckerchief and laid it down next to him.

Merlin stood and walked over to the mirror next to the peg. He sighed. His eyes were still shining brightly gold. He shook his head. He felt a bit alone without Gaius. He was like a father to him. The unwanted thought of his father flashed though his mind. It was like he was there again, holding his father's limp body close to him. And then there was Freya. Gosh, he missed her. He missed her so badly. Her beautiful smile, her perfect eyes and her sweet, sweet voice. When she died in his arms, at the shore of the lake where she rests now, a part of him died with her. She touched his cheek and thanked him for everything, for freeing her, for making her feel loved. And loved she was. There wasn't a single day passed without thinking of her. The images blurred and Merlin found himself staring at his reflection. He blinked and slightly gleaming tears ran down his cheeks. He pulled himself together before he could start sobbing. With the sleeve of his shirt he roughly whiped the tears from his face. He stared confused at his sleeve as the little light slowly faded.

After a while Merlin became hungry. He didn't eat anything all morning. Opening a cabinet, he found out it was totally empty. _Shit. _He thought as he closed the cabinet, slightly irritated. _Now I have to go to the market to get food, but how am I supposed to do that without standing out? _"ugh, the market..." He mumbled.

_Arthur pov._

Arthur woke up from his unintended sleep by the sound of a knock. "Come in!" He called as he quickly rose from the bed. The door opened and one of the younger knights came in. It was a boy around the age of 16, with brown hair and big green eyes. Arthur knew him from training, he wasn't very good at it.

"Sire, I came with a message of Lord Lucan." Arthur just nodded at this. He disliked that nobleman. "He eh... asked if he could borrow a servant." The young knight stared at the ground. Arthur let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He began slowly pacing.

"Listen to me eh..." He ran a hand trough his hair.

"Tristan, Sire."

"Tristan, ofcourse. Listen to me, Tristan. You are a knight of Camelot. Young though, but still a knight. Why does this lord send you to give me massage me? You aren't a messenger. So if he wants to ask something," Arthur frowned out of frustration. "He just have to come here himself!" He turned to Tristan, who was staring at him with risen eyebrows. Arthur coughed. "Yeah, just tell Merlin to visit that Lucan guy." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes Sire." Tristan bowed his head and left. Arthur found himself too lazy today.

_Merlin pov._

Merlin jumped shocked. He rubbed his eyes roughly, but it didn't work. One moment he had been in Gaius' chambers, and the next he was walking on the market. How did he get here? He thought back. Oh yes, he had thought about the market because he was hungry. Perhaps he had fallen asleep on the table and was this a dream? He squeezed his skin. That hurt a bit, so this wasn't a dream. He frowned. Then it was probably his magic, it was acting strange since he had woken up with golden eyes earlier this day.

He decided to make the best out of the situation, and buy some bread. He looked arround, but it seemed that none of the people had noticed his sudden appearance. He raised cofused his brows before he shook his head and shrugged. _Just keep my eyes closed or something. Why didn't I bring my neckerchief? _Merlin sighed and walked over to a bakery stall, one hand holding before his half shut eyes.

"Hello Sir, one bread please." Merlin said to the guy behind the stall. The guy however didn't respond, not even noticed him. Merlin tried again, but with the same results. Maybe the guy is deaf? He waved his hand before the man's face, again in vain.

"Good day, Harry, one bread please." Said a woman next to Merlin. Merlin looked up to see the man, Harry, react.

"Ofcourse, my Lady. Here you are. And here's your change." Harry smiled a flirty at her and the woman blushed. The woman didn't notice Merlin either, what was going on here?

_Tristan pov._

Tristan was on his way to the physician's chambers. He stopped when he heard the voice of his ladyfriend. "Tristan! Hey!" Tristan turned to see her running to him. He opened his arms and she almost jumped in them. He swung her arround and embraced her tightly.

"Penelope, I missed you! I wanted to go with you, but you had already left." He said as he put her down.

"I know, but I didn't want you to quit your knight training, I know how much it means to you. You couldn't be a knight right now, if you were gone for at least 6 months? Also, I knew I would come back, so don't worry." She kissed him on his cheek and he smiled.

"Alright, would you like to join me for a walk, just you and me?"

"Yeah, I would love to!" She smiled happy at him. He took her hand and started to walk.

"Oh wait!" He laughed. "I had orders to fulfill." Penelope giggled.

"Like?" She asked.

"I had to go to Merlin to tell him he had to visit Lord... Lord Lucan's chambers."

"Merlin? Oh that nice guy, isn't he the manservant of the King?"

"Yeah, he is. Ehm, it won't take long, so if you wait at the stairs of the Courtyart, I'll be there soon!" They kissed goodbye and he walked further down the corridor.

When Tristan opened the door he saw Merlin sleeping at the dining table. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Merlin!" He called. Merlin didn't move. "Merlin?" He said as he walked over to the raven haired boy. He gently clapped on Merlin's cheek, but Merlin didn't react. His smile fell and was replaced by a frown. He felt Merlin's puls. It was nearly gone. Tristan's eyes widened.


	3. Worry

**Hey guys! Sorry for being late, but I wasn't in the writing mood, because I had to write an essay about a book for my teacher of Dutch. (Twilight by the way. I do like the book way more than the film... :p) I'm so happy with the follows and reviews! Already 40 follows! WOAH! 40!? :D :D Also, I wanted to inform you that bookybookworm is awesome. Just that you know. So again, thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you'll like this chapter too. **

_Merlin pov._

Merlin didn't bother himself anymore with holding his hand before his eyes, because he had discovered that no-one could see him in this state. Perhaps he had turned himself invisible, but then, he could see himself. He began his walk back to the castle, maybe he could find a way to write Arthur a note. He could hardly 'leave' without an excuse now, could he?

He walked up the stairs of the courtyard and passed a pretty girl sitting on a step. She had light brown hair and some freckles. He could tell by her attitude that she was waiting for a while.  
The door to the physician's chamber was closed. He heard some voices, they didn't sound very happy. He reached out his hand to open the door, but his hand sank though the doorknob. _Odd_. He thought. Suddenly the door flew open and he withdrew to let someone though, but that someone never came. _Very_ _odd_. Merlin leaned forward to peek into the chambers. A few of his friends were standing around the patient bed. His face turned pale and he lost his balance.

He -or actually, his body- lay on the patient bed, completely still and skin as pale as ash. Didn't he have to breath? Was he death? He was shocked, this was totally unexpected.

_Tristan pov_

The doors of the throne room flew open. All the faces of the round table turned their heads to the doorway. There was standing a worried young knight, gasping as if he had run the whole way, what he actually had.

"Sire...!" He said, but he had to gasp again. "Your manservant..." He continued when he had caught his breath.  
With that, he had the King's attention immediately.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, worry was evident in his voice.

"He is... I found him unconscious in the physician's chambers, and he just wouldn't wake up! I didn't know what to do, because the physician is away and I just thought you could do something, I don't know..." Tristan stressed a little, he had thought all would be alright when he had told the King about it. But now he had interrupted an important meeting of the round table, and he wasn't so sure of his idea anymore. Maybe he could have gone to someone else? Well, he couldn't undo it, so he just would continue with this idea. The King was after all close to his manservant, and also the first one who popped into his head.

At this the King stood and nodded to Tristan. "All dismissed." He said as he walked straight to the doorway, followed by his Queen.

_Wow, the servant is more important to the King than this meeting... Maybe they _are_ best friends... _Tristan thought as he quickly followed the royal couple.

_Arthur pov  
_

Arthur almost ran to the physician's chambers. He would have actually, if he hadn't been the King. _Why is it that Merlin always succeed in interrupting my meetings? Last week for example, how on earth, do you accidentally get A HORSE into the THRONEROOM!? _He shook his head, still a bit annoyed about it.

The door flew open with a loud thud. Arthur looked to the limp servant on the table. He froze for just second, he hadn't thought it would be this bad! Merlin looked like death itself! The King quickly walked to Merlin's still form and lifted him. He searched for the nearest bed and laid him down on it, pretending that the servant was still conscious he mumbled something. Mostly to calm himself. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Why had Gaius to be away right now!? _Wake up Merlin... Don't..._ It was hart to even think it. _Don't die._

He heard Guinevere entering the room as she gasped and short after that called "Merlin!" She ran over to the bed and checked his pulse. "He has a pulse..." She said softly to her husband. "But only just..." She looked sad and Arthur wanted to ease her, but he didn't know how. So he just took place next to her and hold her hand.


	4. Going back

**Hey guys! I wast thinking 'Let's update when this story has reached the 50 follows'. And now it has 51! (I wanted to update last Sunday already, because then I had exactly 50. Not that I don't like to have 51, I love every follow! but yeah, sorry for letting you wait.) :D Yay! Thank you guys so much for following, reading and the great reviews. :)  
**

_Merlin's friends p.o.v.'s_

Gwaine walked through the door. "How is he?" he asked as he nodded to the pale body of the servant. The King didn't answer. He just frowned and stared into the distance. His wife gently squeezed his hand and leaned to his shoulder.

Arthur focused on his servant once more, he looked paler then secs ago, he was almost transparent. Was he dead already? No, he saw his chest moving up, very slightly though, but still moving. The King released a breath and looked defeated to the ground.

"Come on, Arthur. We can't give up hope. Merlin will wake, he is stronger than he looks you know." Gwen's eyes glistened with tears. She thought back to the first time she met Merlin, he had told her the same thing. The only difference is that she believed him now.

Gwaine didn't need an answer anymore. He closed the door and took a seat next to Tristan, who didn't seem to notice. All of the friends were deep in thought when suddenly the door flew open. The heads turned to see who was coming in, but there was no-one in the doorway.

The wavy haired knight took this opportunity to distract himself from his dying friend and stood up to check the door. He stopped his walk when he felt a cold shiver running down his spine. It was like a cold wind had touched him, or rather went _through_ him. He frowned when he saw he had goosebumps on his arms. He glared over his shoulder, just to be sure.

"What is it, Gwaine?" The Queen asked. The knight frowned again, deeper this time, but shook his head.

"Nothing I think." he said. Then he looked at the doorway. He turned on one heel and pointed to the door behind him with his thumb. "And I don't think anybody is coming." he said.

Tristan looked back at the servant. His eyes widened a bit when he saw how bad he looked. _Is he... Is he dead? I think he is dead! No, no, no! Why isn't he breathing anymore? Do I have to say something? Wake up, Merlin! Please, wake up! _

Suddenly their pale friend groaned and opened his eyes.

_Merlin p.o.v._

Merlin quickly stood up from the ground and walked passed Gwaine, who seemed to notice something. But he looked obviously confused, so Merlin didn't worry about it; right now, he just had to get back into his body! But how? When he saw the panicked expression on Tristan's face, he glared at his body. What he saw was bad, really really bad! His chest wasn't moving up and down anymore, actually there weren't any signs of life at all! Was there a way back, or was it too late?

The young warlock began pacing. Maybe he could still go back, he at least had to try. _Think, Merlin, Think! _He stopped his pace. Maybe he could go back by touching? Merlin walked over to the bed and reached out to his hand. That was when he saw his hands began to fade. The world behind his hands became clearer with every second he looked at them. He panicked and ran one of his fading hands through his transparent hair. _So this is it then... The end. I always thought I would die like a hero, in a big fight, protecting my King. But no, apparently had destiny something different in mind. At least I thought Arthur would know of my magic and..._

"No, I have to stop thinking like that! It is not my time yet!" He reached out to his hand once more and concentrated on his magic. He could feel that his magic was fading with him. He just hoped it was still strong enough to leap back. His vision became darker, yet he didn't pass out. It was like a second vision replaced this one. A second vision which had its eyes closed.

He was back. He knew it. The first seconds it felt like he was paralyzed, but when his spirit was connected with his nerves once again, every muscle felt sore and stiff. He had definitely been dead, for at least a few seconds. It was nagging pain which made him want to groan. So he did. And it helped a bit, so he slowly opened his eyes.

**I hope you're enjoying it! And I have a question for you guys. I was thinking about Merlin telling Gwaine about his magic. Do you like the idea? Or don't you want him to know? :) thanks for leaving me a review! :D**


	5. Wondering

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews! 69 follows! :D 69 people, because I like you so much, here is the next chapter :)**

**Since I can't pm 'A Fellow Reader': Thank you for reviewing, did you know that was like my second idea? :p I think you've convinced me. Mainly because that idea has a funny end. But the end is muuuuuucch later, so don't worry! :D  
**

_Merlin p.o.v._

He opened his eyes and the first moment it felt like his eyes were burning. Just for one moment, less than a second, the world wasn't focused and everything was blurry. When the world became clearer once more, he sat up straight, but couldn't help moaning as his muscles were still painful of... being dead? He saw his friends were sitting next to the bed. Arthur looked confused and, was that anger? He couldn't tell for sure, because the King was looking away from him. _But why would he... oh no. Are my eyes still glowing gold? _Suddenly he felt two arms around his neck.

"Oh God, Merlin! I thought I had lost you!" Gwen cried out happily. When he felt tears falling on his shoulder he folded his arms around her, no matter it hurt. _Well, apparently my eyes aren't gold anymore._ Merlin wanted to apologize for making her so worried. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Gwen pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"For what?" she asked between two sobs. Merlin had to think about that.

"Ehm... Dying?" he said with a slight smirk. It was just so weird to use it in that way. Gwen had to laugh a bit and wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand. She sat back to make place for Gwaine, who ruffled his raven hair with a big smile on his face. Though the knight's eyes were watery. A short moment he waited. Merlin thought his friend was trying to save his pride, but then he too gave Merlin a hug.

"Merlin, you scared me, brother! Please, don't do it again." he said.

"I shall try." Merlin told him smiling.

His friend pulled back and sat down on his chair, still staring at the boy who had seemed dead a few minutes ago. Merlin looked to the King again, who still avoided eye-contact and hadn't said anything at all since he had woken up. Arthur sighed and stood up. For the first time he looked at Merlin and gave him a small nod.

"Excuse me." he said as he walked out of the room.

_Gwaine p.o.v._

He knew what he saw. Merlin's eyes had gleamed gold. Merlin was a sorcerer._ I shouldn't care about it. I mean, Merlin is still my friend, right? __He has never done something evil, like every other magic-user I've ever met. But probably that is because the sorcerers I meet always seek their revenge on the King. _He hasn't done anything wrong in my eyes, not in mine...  
Holy shit, I hope Arthur didn't see it! What would he do?

Gwaine peeked to the not moving form of his King. Arthur just stared to the ground. It wasn't the reaction he had expected. Was that because he had seen it? Or were it just still the nerves because Merlin had almost died. The knight shivered slightly at the thought. He felt tears burning in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He was glad Merlin was still alive. If he had used magic to do so, he wouldn't care.

_There are good sorcerers too, look at Merlin. _He looked at his friend and found he couldn't stop smiling. _Merlin isn't suddenly evil with magic?__ I shouldn't care._ Gwaine ruffled his friend's hair and waited a moment. _How can I even think of Merlin as an evil sorcerer... __He is my friend, he is my little brother. I shouldn't care, no: I don't care. __  
_

He gave him a hug. "Merlin, you scared me, brother! Please, don't do it again."

"I shall try." Merlin said smiling. He sat down on his chair again. _I'll talk to you later... _He promised Merlin silently.

_Arthur p.o.v._

_What is wrong with me!? _Arthur stared at the ground, afraid that anyone could see his emotions. The two of his hands tangled with his golden locks. _I see things that aren't there. Somewhere I knew my father exaggerated his fear for magic, he was like... obsessed with it. But now I see it in the eyes of my servant? Again, what is wrong with me? I have to separate the two totally different things:_

_Magic is evil, Merlin is not._

_So, Merlin can't have magic. Probably I just saw it wrong. 'Merlin the sorcerer' It sounds even weird. _He sighed. _Magic..._ _I am absolutely fed up with it!_ _I think I just have to avoid it for a while._

He stood up and looked at his servant. Merlin looked like it was a miracle. He nodded at him, excused himself and walked out of the room.


	6. Mud

**Good day guys! :D First of all, I just wanted to tell you, I love you so much! Did you know that? I mean 80 follows? 36 favorites, and 22 reviews? Oh! You make me so happy!  
Second of all, sorry I let you wait for so long, but I've worked on this chapter for a long time. Every time I thought, let's update, I wasn't pleased anymore with a big part.  
But now, and I'm in the mood for writing, so lets get on with it! :D**

_Melin p.o.v._

After everyone had left, Merlin was alone in Gaius' chambers. He thought he would be tired, but this, however, wasn't the case at all. Actually, he felt like he had to do something with his day off. Normally he would talk with Gaius, but since that wasn't an option, he would probably go to Kilgharrah. Yes, Kilgharrah, that was an idea.  
He slowly lifted his legs off the bed and set them on the ground. Though _he_ wasn't tired, his _muscles_ were. He rose and wobbled a bit, but it succeeded. _One step after the other._ He told himself. After what felt like ages, he reached the door, on which he had to lean with his full weight. _Alright, this is a beginning... Only a few miles left._ He had to smile, why was he doing this? But it felt like the right thing to do, so damn it all. He would reach the clearing, eventually, and there was nothing that could stop him.

_Come on, I can do this! Don't be such a girl, Merlin._ He told himself as he tried to get up from the stones of the Court-yard. Again he had to smirk, like he had done a lot of times in this short journey. His body just didn't react the way he wanted it to, and he found it quite funny. Or pathetic maybe, but he decided it was funny.  
He stared at the ground beneath him, the small movement of lifting up his torso cost him almost all his strength. He hadn't even moved his legs, they lay limb behind him._ Come on, if you stay in this position you'll ask for attention, and that is not very handy if you want to sneak out of the castle..._ But it didn't help, with a groan, his arms gave up on him and he sank to the ground. He wanted to get up, but he lay as paralyzed in a corner of the Court-yard. He sighed. Great, now he had to ask for help. He took a deep breath.

"Ehm, a little help, please?" He lifted his head to look at the direction of the gate. The nearest guard was jogging up to him.

"What happened?" A low voice asked him, while the owner gripped both of his arms and lifted him to his feet.

"Ehm, I fell. But I think I'm fine now, thank you." The guard eyed him unsure as he slowly let Merlin go. Merlin, however, had no strength in his muscles yet, and fell forwards like a tree that just has been cut.

"Got you." The guard said as he caught the weak figure.

"Thank you, again." Merlin said as he didn't know what to say else.

"No problem, mate. Hey, aren't you the physician's ward? Yeah, Merlin! I shall bring you back to your chambers, you can't walk like this on your own."

"No, no... That's really not necessary. I can walk, look!" They both looked at Merlin's feed, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath.

"Mate, I'll bring you to your room" the guard said, as he threw one of Merlin's arms around his shoulders. _Why? Why me?  
_  
"I'll bring him!" A wavy haired man came running up to them.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called relieved.

"There's no need for that, Sir Gwaine. I can handle it" the guard said.

"You're dismissed." Gwaine said as he took over Merlin's other arm.

"Yes, Sir." The guard said as he began to walk back to his post.

"So, where are we going?" Gwaine said grinning when the guard was out of sight. Merlin just rose one eyebrow and smiled at him.

* * *

_Merlin p.o.v._

He lent heavily on his friend's shoulders, he couldn't walk on his own yet, but he could feel his legs again and that was progress, he thought. It was raining softly, making the soil cold and slippery.

"You still don't want to tell me why we are heading to this clearing?" Gwaine asked as he and Merlin rested for a moment. They sat down on a big log under an old oak tree.

"Nope, because you can't come with me." Merlin answered dryly.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, I'll meet an old friend."

"What's his name?" he said suspiciously.

"Kilgharrah." There was silence, and Merlin noticed the raining had stopped.

"Why can't I meet him?"

"I don't think you'll like him..." He said laughing._  
_

"What's so funny?" Merlin sighed.

"Stop asking all those questions, you just can't meet him." What if he would tell him? Than he would probably die too, like everyone else who knew about his magic (except Gaius and his mother). For one reason or an other, destiny wanted them all to die.

_Ugh, I hate you, destiny. With all my heart, I hate you! _Merlin tried to stand up to make his point, but it failed horribly when he fell on his hands and knees in the mud. A cry out of total frustration slipped out of his mouth as he hit the ground with his fist, his eyes gleamed a bright gold and a sudden lightning flash lit up the sky, followed by a loud thunderclap, but no rain.

The warlock completely forgot his frustration of one moment ago and looked up to Gwaine, terrified of his reaction, he waited. Gwaine gaped at him open mouthed.

"Did... Did _you_ just do that?"


End file.
